Option
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: Set in Season 4. Sam is having some doubts about whether Dean wants a different little brother. No Wincest; Complete.


_A/N:__I'm doing a 100 theme challenge. After the... less-than-success of my recent fanfic (Seriously people, if you read a fic, can you at least drop a line to say something, /anything/ about it? I work hard on these fics, it's not easy for me to get anything done these days so a little encouragment is appreciated more than words can say.) I've decided I'm going to try and do this challenge in order to get a handle on the characters a bit better. I haven't written properly for a good 3 or 4 years so. XD_

**Dislaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters.  
>Set: <strong>Just after the Season 4 episode: Sex and Violence. (Much appreciation to those who caught my little 'season 3' fail there and pointed it out! THANK YOU!)**  
>Rating: <strong>T - There's nothing really above K+ in here BAR the word 'Sex' there. Oh, I said it twice, ooooooooo. : P**  
>Pairings: <strong>None unless you wanna tilt your head real hard and see it as Wincest. Not intended though.  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Sam is having some doubts about whether Dean wants a new little brother. **  
><strong>

_**Option**_

Sam fidgeted as he sat on his bed and traced a hand over the small bandage around his throat. Less than twenty-four hours after Bobby had saved their asses and they'd gotten away from the Siren, they were resting up in a trashy motel before heading out to investigate a new case. No rest for the wicked, so they said. In the background Sam could hear the water of Dean's shower switch off and he frowned slightly to himself and gave the bandage – and healing cut under it – a slightly harsher rub before dropping his hand to let it rest on his knee.

Despite what Dean had said in the car on the way here, swearing and what not about the siren and its bullshit way of tricking him, the younger Winchester was having a slight feeling of doubt beneath everything else that was constantly flowing through his mind. Dean sauntered out of the bathroom in his shirt and jeans at the same time as he was rubbing vigorously at his hair with a huge bath towel.

"All yours, Sam," he said as he dropped onto his bed with a huff and tossed the towel across the room and onto the floor. Pursing his lips at his brother's lack of care, Sam got up and retrieved the towel so he could lay it over the back of a chair for it to dry. Dean watched but didn't thank nor smile at his brother for the help; didn't even comment on the bitch-face he had received.

"Dean," Sam said quietly, his back still to his brother and his eyes resting on the wet towel beside him. "Can I ask you something?" The older Winchester was busy looking for the remote when his brother turned around but answered with an affirmative grunt nonetheless to show he was at least moderately paying attention. Sam took the chance and his eyebrows creased into his kicked puppy expression he always did when he had something important or emotional he wanted to say.

"Did you… were you… really wishing that Nick would be your little brother instead of me…?" The question was so quiet, so child-like that Dean had to pause what he was doing in order to turn and stare at Sam who suddenly looked like he'd lost about 20 years and was that little kid tugging at his elbow again.

The ice that was forming in Dean's heart after the recent discovery of Sam's powers, melted temporarily and he let out a sigh. It wasn't like him to so directly answer a question but he was tired and lacking the patience or want to joke around. Some part of him believed that Nick was the perfect little brother, but that had just been the pheromones talking.

"I was under the Siren's spell, Sam, just like you were in the end," he said, holding his brother's gaze evenly and firmly so Sam would know he meant what he was going to say next. "Despite all the crap we're going through these days, no, I wouldn't change my little brother for any other idiot that walked in off the street. Don't ask stupid questions, Sammy." Sam's eyes brightened considerably and Dean had the strangest image go through his head then of a puppy wagging its tail when it was acknowledged by its master.

"… Thanks, Dean," Sam said with a nod as he shifted a little guiltily. Having that much doubt over such a little thing was making him feel even guiltier but in all honesty, he hadn't been able to help it. Watching Dean with that guy and with things the way they were between them at the moment, Sam had truly felt like maybe he had done in his remaining relationship.

"Are we done with the chick flick moments now," Dean asked, raising his eyebrows and still watching his brother carefully. It was true that Sam was putting their brotherhood through some serious trials right now but that didn't mean the kid was any less his younger sibling; this was mostly Ruby's doing and not to mention he himself had gone to Hell and left the other man on his own.

It was a choice he didn't regret making and would never do any differently but that didn't change the fact that Sam had been left without Dean in his world; his older brother who had always been there to watch out for him, protect him and love him. Even at Stanford, Sam had always known that if he needed help he could call Dean and ask.

"Right, sorry, Dean," Sam chuckled, his lips curving up into an amused smirk/smile before he headed for the bathroom. "We're done." Dean watched the door close and then turned his attention back to the TV as he flicked it on.

No, exchanging his messed up, emo, gigantor, rebellious little brother for anyone else in this world just was _not_ an option.

**End**

_A/N:__ Thanks for reading; reviews are highly appreciated and flames will be used to light my Aussie Barbeque this Summer. :) _


End file.
